Liste des Sims
Les Sims Jeu de base Famille Nouvot *Jojo Nouvot (Homme, Verseau) *Paulette Nouvot (Femme, Bélier) Famille Cœuraprendre *Michel Cœuraprendre (Homme, Balance) Famille Gothik *Vladimir Gothik (Homme Taureau) *Sonia Gothik (Femme, Cancer) *Sandra Gothik (Femme, Cancer) Dans le cimetière de la Famille Gothik se trouve Grandma (Verseau), Grandpa (Cancer), Uncle (Verseau), Auntie (Cancer), Boy (Gémeau), Bratty (Cancer), Cousin (Sagittaire), Vegas (Sagittaire). Famille Colocs *Christine Colocs (Femme, Taureau) *Jocelyne Colocs (Femme, Verseau) Famille Bonpote *Arthur Bonpote (Homme, Cancer) *Juliette Bonpote (Femme, Bélier) *Daniel Bonpote (Homme, Sagittaire) *Nathalie Bonpote (Femme, Sagittaire) Les Sims: Ça vous change la vie Famille Mashuga *Frankie Mashuga (Homme, Balance) *Sylvia Marie Mashuga (Femme, Verseau) Les Sims: Entre Chiens et Chats Famille Charmant *Claire Charmant (Femme, Balance) *Luna Charmant (Femmelle, Verseau) Famille Gothik *Gontran Gothik (Homme, Vierge) *Cornélia Gothik (Femme, Vierge) *Hécube Gothik (Femmelle, Sagttaire) *Ménélas Gothik (Male, Capricorne) Famille Gargouillis *Bernard Gargouillis (Homme, Gémeaux) *Tiffany Gargouillis (Femme, Vierge) *Johnny Gargouillis (Homme, Sagittaire) *Mirza Gargouillis (Chien, Bélier) Famille Hick *Mimi Hick (Femme, Verseau) *Edmond Hick (Homme, Sagittaire) *Lulu Hick (Male, Vierge) *Cador Hick (Male, Vierge) *Charlie Hick (Male, Sagittaire) Famille Chachat *Gina Chachat (Femme, Vierge) *Pompon Chachat (Male, Capricorne) *Chaussettes Chachat (Male, Lion) *Freddy Chachat (Male, Poissons) *Maggie Chachat (Femmelle, Taureau) Les Sims 2 Jeu de base Didacticiel Famille Sim *Joe Didacticiel Sim (Homme, Verseau) *Jane Didacticiel Sim (Femme, Verseau) Montsimpa Après 25 ans, la ville de Les Sims a été rebaptisé Montsimpa. Des familles connues sont de retour, ainsi que leurs descendants. Famille Hasseck *Brenda Hasseck (Femme, Bélier) *Kevin Hasseck (Homme, Bélier) *Brandon Hasseck (Homme, Gémeaux) Famille Caliente *Dina Caliente (Femme, Sagittaire) *Nina Caliente (Femme, Scorpion) Famille Dourève *Darren Dourève (Homme, Bélier) *Dirk Dourève (Homme, Vierge) Famille Gothik *Vladimir Gothik (Homme, Cancer) *Sandra Gothik (Femme, Vierge) *Alexandre Gothik (Homme, Cancer) Famille Lothario *Don Lothario (Homme, Lion) Famille Rococo *Marco Rococo (Homme, Balance) *Coralie Rococo (Femme, Vierge) Famille Simpa *Daniel Simpa (Homme, Vierge) *Mary-Sue Simpa (Femme, Gémeaux) *Angela Simpa (Femme, Verseau) *Lilith Simpa (Femme, Verseau) Famille Deschamps *Arnaud Deschamps (Homme, Poissons) *Jennifer Deschamps (Femme, Gémeaux) *Lucie Deschamps (Femme, Cancer) Citadins *Abdel Bailly (Homme) *Marilène Bertin (Femme, Cancer) *Florian Besson (Homme, Balance) *Thérésa Besson (Femme, Verseau) *Mélissa Brunet (Femme, Taureau) *Josselin Camus (Homme, Scorpion) *Andrée Carlier (Femme, Capricorne) *Christine Coste (Femme, Cancer) *Julien Desmarais (Homme, Scorpion) *Mathilde Dumas (Femme, Vierge) *Oscar Ferrand (Homme, Cancer) *Sonia Gaillard (Femme, Taureau) *Chloé Gonzague (Femme, Cancer) *Antoine Joubert (Homme, Vierge) *Irène Lamy (Femme, Vierge) *Irène Lamy (Femme, Sagittaire) *Rémy Lendro (Homme, Capricorne) *Mélanie Lenoir (Femme, Verseau) *Brenda Létourneau (Femme, Vierge) *Jeanne Marques (Femme, Taureau) *Laurent Marques (Homme, Scorpion) *Brigitte Martin (Femme, Verseau) *Sophie Miguel (Femme, Scorpion) *Oscar Millet (Homme, Lion) *Benoït Pasquier (Homme, Balance) *Magalie Perez (Femme, Gémeau) *Benjamin Renaudin (Homme, Sagittaire) *Charles Roche (Homme, Scorpion) *Rudy Royer (Homme, Balance) *Adrien Sims (Homme, Lion) PNJ *Kérine Hébert (Femme, Verseau) Zarbville Famille Pipette *Lothaire Pipette (Homme, Capricorne) *Circée Pipette (Femme, Capricorne) *Hector Cobaye (Homme, Verseau) Famille Lalouche *Pascal Lalouche (Homme, Scorpion) *Victor Lalouche (Homme, Scorpion) *Lazlo Lalouche (Homme, Sagittaire) Famille Troufion *Général Buzz Troufion (Homme, Lion) *Tank Troufion (Homme, Capricorne) *Robert Troufion (Homme, Sagittaire) *Rénald Troufion (Homme, Scorpion) Famille Lours *Alphonse Lours (Homme, Gémeau) Famille Katerinète *Lola Katerinète (Femme, Sagittaire) *Erica Katerinète (Femme, Verseau) *Carole Katerinète (Femme, Taureau) *Chloé Katerinète (Femme, Cancer) Famille Gubre *Technicien Pollinisateur 9 Gubre (Homme, Poissons) *Lou Gubre (Femme, Taureau) *Johnny Gubre (Homme, Gémeau) *Delphine Gubre (Femme, Vierge) Famille Chimère *Olivia Chimère (Femme, Scorpion) *Ophélie Dainottan (Femme, Vierge) Citadins (à traduire) *Amin Couderc (male, Virgo) Aspiration: Grow Up *Vicki Hourvitz (female, Aries) Aspiration: Grow Up *Camryn McGaw (female, Virgo) Aspiration: Grow Up *Samuel Bonin (Homme, Verseau) *Karine Thomas (Femme, Lion) *Edward Fuchs (male, Aquarius) Aspiration: Family *David Gibson (male, Aquarius) Aspiration: Family *Kendal Lawson (female, Scorpio) Aspiration: Fortune *Baptiste Frappet (Homme, Scorpion) *Tiphaine Bonin (Femme, Balance) *Tina Roennigke (female, Capricorn) Aspiration: Fortune *River Smith (male, Cancer) Aspiration: Family *Barbara Young (female, Cancer) Aspiration: Family *Marion Almassizadeh (female, Aquarius) Aspiration: Family *Honorine Andersen (Femme, Vierge) *Renee Andrews (female, Scorpio) Aspiration: Fortune *Abhijeet Cho (male, Taurus) Aspiration: Romance *Jessica Ebadi (Strangetown) (female, Libra) Aspiration: Romance *Katelyn Goss (female, Libra) Aspiration: Romance *Kathy Lalouche (Femme), il s'agit de Sonia Gothik. Originaire de MontSimpa, elle a été enlevé par des extraterrestres et vit maintenant à Zarbville en tant que citadine. Elle n'a aucun souvenir de sa vie passée. *Margaret Howe (female, Scorpio) Aspiration: Fortune *Matthew Howe (male, Sagittarius) Aspiration: Knowledge *Joel Jeffress (male, Virgo) Aspiration: Knowledge *Gerard Landry (male, Cancer) Aspiration: Family *Quinten McAuley (male, Capricorn) Aspiration: Fortune *Cooper Olshfski (male, Taurus) Aspiration: Romance *Jocelin Couturier (Homme, Taureau) *Clarisse Verdier (Femme, Scorpion) *Gary Walton (male, Cancer) Aspiration: Family Veronaville Les noms des sims de Veronaville sont issus des pièces de William Shakespeare. Famille Capp *Consort Capp (Homme, Scorpion) *Tybalt Capp (Homme, Gémeaux) *Juliette Capp (Femme, Cancer) *Hermia Capp (Femme, Vierge) *Alban Capp (Homme, Bélier) *Cunégonde Capp (Femme, Capricorne) *Miranda Capp (Femme, Cancer) *Alberto Capp (Homme, Bélier) *Desdémone Capp (Femme, Taureau) *Ariel Capp (Femme, Sagittaire) *Guillermo Capp (Homme, Vierge) *Morgana Capp (Femme, Vierge) *Carlo Capp (Homme, Verseau) Famille Monty *Patrizio Monty (Homme, Sagittaire) *Isabella Monty (Femme, Bélier) *Mercutio Monty (Homme, Sagittaire) *Roméo Monty (Homme, Bélier) *Antonio Monty (Homme, Cancer) *Béatrice Monty (Femme, Poissons) *Bénédicte Monty (Homme, Sagittaire) *Bianca Monty (Femme, Cancer) Famille Songedété *Obéron Songedété (Homme, Sagittaire) *Titania Songedété (Femme, Sagittaire) *Puck Songedété (Homme, Taureau) *Boutondor Songedété (Femme, Lion) Citadins (à traduire) *Orlando Butler (male, Cancer) Aspiration: Grow Up *Rebecka Chun (female, Aries) Aspiration: Grow Up *Katherine Gregory (female, Leo) Aspiration: Grow Up *Carla McCullough (female, Scorpio) Aspiration: Grow Up *Scot Philippine (male, Virgo) Aspiration: Grow Up *Chris Cho (female, Capricorn) Aspiration: Fortune *Keith Cormier (male, Aquarius) Aspiration: Family *Ralph Enriquez (male, Scorpio) Aspiration: Fortune *Amar Larrea (male, Aquarius) Aspiration: Family *Jihoon LeTourneau (male, Virgo) Aspiration: Knowledge *Kendra McCarthy (female, Virgo) Aspiration: Knowledge *Mallory Mace (female, Libra) Aspiration: Romance *Nancy Philippine (female, Cancer) Aspiration: Family *Nathen Custer (male, Taurus) Aspiration: Romance *April Hutchins (female, Taurus) Aspiration: Romance *Pamela Landry (female, Leo) Aspiration: Popularity *Adrian Lewis (male, Cancer) Aspiration: Family *Victor Lillard (male, Cancer) Aspiration: Family *Demi Love (female, Scorpio) Aspiration: Fortune *Carla McCullough (female, Scorpio) Aspiration: Fortune *Edward Mellon (male, Capricorn) Aspiration: Fortune *Carmen Patch (female, Scorpio) Aspiration: Fortune *Curtis Ryan (male, Virgo) Aspiration: Knowledge *Trista Shaw (female, Sagittarius) Aspiration: Knowledge *Gretchen Stompel (female, Libra) Aspiration: Romance *Jonathan Ternynck (male, Sagittarius) Aspiration: Knowledge *Gary Thompson (male, Taurus) Aspiration: Romance *Regina Tsvirkunov (female, Libra) Aspiration: Romance *Patrick Vu (male, Taurus) Aspiration: Romance *Caryl Zarubin (female, Aquarius) Aspiration: Family *Arianna Jalowitz (female, Aries) Aspiration: Popularity *Dorian Shankel (male, Taurus) Aspiration: Romance Les Sims 2: Académie (à traduire) Notez que l'Université : les caractères pré-faits sont tous de jeunes abults, et sont tous logés dans des campus d'université. Sim State University Bright Household *Allegra Gorey (Female, Pisces), housemates with Jane and Martin. Studying Art major in Freshman year. She has a crush on Castor Nova. Aspiration: Knowledge. *Jane Stacks (Female, Cancer), living with Allegra and Martin and currently studying Physics in Junior year. Aspiration: Family. *Martin Ruben (Male, Capricorn), Mathematics major undergraduate staying with Allegra and Jane. Now currently in his Freshman year. He is also brother of Joshua. Aspiration: Knowledge. Tri-Var Sorority Household *Brittany Upsnott (Female, Capricorn), member of the Tri-Var Sorority. Drama major student in Sophomore year. She has a crush on Castor Nova. Aspration: Popularity. *Heather Huffington (Female, Sagittarius), Tri-Var Sorority member currently in Freshman year studying Drama major. She has crushes in Martin Ruben and Castor Nova. Aspiration: Romance. *Tiffany Sampson (Female, Aries), also a Tri-Var Sorority member. Studying Literature in her Freshman year. She has a crush on Castor Nova. Aspiration: Knowledge. Urele-Oresha-Cham Fraternity Household *Ashley Pitts (Male, Leo), Mathematics major student in Sophomore year. A member of Urele-Oresha-Cham Fraternity. Aspiration: Romance. *Castor Nova (Male, Virgo), member of Urele-Oresha-Cham Fraternity currently in Freshman year studying Philosophy. Aspiration: Knowledge. *Joshua Ruben (Male, Leo), an Urele-Oresha-Cham Fraternity member now in his Freshman year with an Undeclared major. Brother of Martin Ruben and has a crush on Tiffany Sampson. Aspiration: Fortune. *Kevin Beare (Male, Leo), an Urele-Oresha-Cham Fraternity studying Psychology in his Freshman year. Aspiration: Family. Freshman Household *Jared Starchild (Male, Libra), studying Art major in Freshman year. Aspiration: Family. *Sam Thomas (Female, Aquarius), now in Freshman year studying Psychology. Aspiration: Popularity. *Ty Bubbler (Male, Libra), Freshman year student studying Philosophy. Aspiration: Popularity. Phoenix Household *Jimmy Phoenix (Male, Sagittarius), studying History major in his Freshman year. Aspiration: Popularity. Swain Household *Erik Swain (Male, Aquarius), currently in Freshman year studying an Art major. Aspiration: Family. La Fiesta Tech Oresha-Hoh-Fuhr Fraternity Household *Guy Wrightley (Male, Taurus), Member of Oresha-Hoh-Var Fraternity and currently studying Literature in Sophomore year. Aspiration: Popularity. *Matthew Hart (Male, Leo), also an Oresha-Hoh-Var Fraternity member who is in love with Sarah Love. Studying Freshman year Economics major. Aspiration: Family. *Mickey Dosser (Male, Leo), a member of Oresha-Hoh-Var Fraternity. A Freshman student who is under probation period. Aspiration: Romance. Shifting Paradymes Household *Gunnar Roque (Male, Gemini), lives with Jasmine and Zoe and currently in Junior year majoring History. Aspiration: Romance. *Jasmine Rai (Female, Cancer), founder of Shifting Paradymes and lives with Gunnar and Zoe. She is majoring History in her Freshman year. Aspiration: Popularity. *Zoe Zimmerman (Female, Cancer), housemates with Gunnar and Jasmine majoring History in her Freshman year. Aspiration: Popularity. Tri-Fruhm Sorority Household *DJ Verse (Female, Gemini), member of Tri-Fruhm Sorority and currently studying Literature in Freshman year. Aspiration: Popularity. *Jessie Pilferson (Female, Leo), a Tri-Fruhm Sorority member who studies Psychology in Freshman year. She has a crush on Matthew Hart. Aspirations: Romance. *Monica Bratford (Female, Aries), another Tri-Fruhm Sorority member. Currently majoring Art in her Sophomore year. Aspiration: Knowledge. *Sarah Love (Female, Leo), a member of Tri-Fruhm Sorority currently in Freshman year majoring in Biology. She is in love with Matthew Hart. Aspiration: Family. Worthington Household *Frances J. Worthington III (Male, Cancer), Rich college guy studying Economics in his Freshman year. Aspiration: Fortune. Terrano Household *Stella Terrano (Female, Cancer), only alien college student currently in her Freshman year. Majoring Physics. Aspiration: Knowledge. Davis Household *Almeric Davis (Male, Libra), elder twin brother of Alderic in his Freshman year. Aspiration: Popularity. *Alderic Davis (Male, Libra), young brother of Almeric currently majoring Physics in his Freshman year. Aspiration: Popularity. Student Housing Household *Blossom Moonbeam (Female, Aquarius), Biology majoring student in her Freshman year. Aspiration: Family. *Klara Vonderstein (Female, Cancer), Freshman year student majoring in Political Science. Aspiration: Knowledge. *William Williamson (Male, Aries), an Economics majoring student in his Freshman year. Aspiration: Fortune. Académie Le Tour Friends Household *Max Flexor (Male, Gemini), lives with Mitch studying in Freshman year majoring Physics. Aspiration: Popularity. *Mitch Indie (Male, Libra), lives with Max studying Drama in his Freshman year. Aspiration: Family. O'Feefe Household *Delilah O'Feefe (Female, Cancer), a Freshman year student majoring in Art who lives alone. Aspiration: Knowledge. Sharpe Household *Edwin Sharpe (Male, Cancer), brother of Roxie currently in his Freshman year majoring in Mathematics. Lives with his sister and Jonah. He also has a crush on Delilah O' Feefe. Aspiration: Knowledge. *Roxie Sharpe (Female, Aries), sister of Edwin living with him and her lover Jonah. She is currently studying Psychology in her Sophomore year. Aspiration: Romance. *Jonah Powers (Male, Gemini), lives with the Sharpe silblings Edwin and Roxie and currently studying Philosophy in Sophomore year. He is in love with Roxie. Aspiration: Romance. Biggs Household *Marla Biggs (Female, Aquarius), a student in her Freshman year majoring in Biology. Aspiration: Knowledge. First Years Household *Chaz Whippler (Male, Libra), a Literature majoring student in his Freshman year. He has a crush on Ellen Frost. Aspiration: Romance. *Ellen Frost (Female, Aries), a Freshman year student majoring in Economics. Aspiration: Fortune. *Phineaus Furley (Male, Scorpio), Freshman year student currently majoring in Political Science. Aspiration: Family. Students Household *Emily Lee (Female, Aquarius), History majoring student in her Freshman year. Aspiraiton: Knowledge. *Tom Freshe (Male, Aquarius), Freshman year student currently studying Economics. Aspiration: Fortune. Les Sims 2: Nuits de Folie Ce disque additionnel n'ajoute pas de nouvelles familles, mais de nouveaux PNJs: *M. Big *Diva Les Sims 2: La Bonne Affaire (à traduire) Village Rivazur The following Sims live in Bluewater Village neighbourhood and have Business Lots except the Tinker family. Famille Delarosa *Florence Delarosa (Female, Aquarius), owns a home business as a florist. Aspiration: Knowledge. Famille Jacquet *Denise Jacquet (Female, Virgo), mother of Gilbert and wife of Xavier Jacquet (deceased). Aspiration: Fortune. *Gilbert Jacquet (Male, Libra), son of Denise and owns a bakery. He has crushes on two women (names of Gilbert's crushes vary from game to game). Aspiration: Romance. Famille Plènozas *Edouard Plènozas IV Famille Ramirez *Fabio Ramirez (Homme, Verseau) *Lisa Ramirez (Femme, Capricorne) *Maria Ramirez (Femme, Bélier) Famille Lautomatt *Stéphane Lautomatt (Homme, Capricorne) * Véronique Lautomatt (Femme, Capricorne) *Mélodie Lautomatt (Femme, Vierge) Famille Scibert *Chris Scibert (Homme, Verseau) Famille Larson *Jodie Larson (Female, Aries), twin sister of brother Jason. Aspiration: Fortune. *Jason Larson (Male, Aries), twin brother of sister Jodie. Aspiration: Fortune. Les Sims 2: Animaux & Cie (à traduire) Boite à Famille Famille Berger * Claude Berger * Porthos Berger Famille Lécrocs * Sam Lécrocs (Grand chien, Male) * Sarah Lécrocs (Grand chien, Femelle) Lots and Houses Bin Famille Félidé * Manon Félidé (Female, Vierge) Il est supposé que Manon Félidé soit la fille adoptive de Gina Chachat du jeu Les Sims: Entre Chiens et Chats Aspiration: Famille. * Mickey Félidé (Mâle, Lion), Mickey est un des trois chats de Manon Félidé. Il a appartenu à la mère de Manon. * Samara Félidé (Femelle, Scorpion) Samara est une des trois chats de Manon Félidé. Elle a appartenu à la mère de Manon. * Bryana Perdu (Femelle, Gémeaux) Bryana est une des trois chats de Manon Félidé. Kim Family * Cynthia Kim (Adult, Female), Lives with her family and was an actor on a science-fiction based show that was recently canceled. Aspiration: Popularity. Can be found in the Lots and Houses Bin. * Robert Kim (Adult, Male), Lives with his family and was an actor on a science-fiction based show that was recently canceled. Aspiration: Fortune. Can be found in the Lots and Houses Bin. * Justin Kim (Child, Male), Son of Cynthia and Robert. Aspiration: Grow Up. * Cheech Kim (Male), Type: Cat. * Gabby Kim (Female), Type: Large Dog. Les Sims 2: Au Fil des Saisons (à traduire) Boite à Famille Familie Fontaine *Corinne Fontaine (Female, Senior), Mere en Philippe *Philippe Fontaine (Male, Adulte), found in the family bin *Sabine Fontaine (Female, Adulte), pregnant with twins *David Fontaine (Male, Adolescent) *Charlotte Fontaine (Female, Enfant, Grow up) *Thomas Fontaine (Male, Bambin, Grow Up) Famille Ramaswami *Sanjay Ramaswami (Male, Adult), found in the family bin. *Priya Ramaswami (Female, Adult), found with her husband in the family bin. Florimont-la-Rivière Famille Bothik *Casimir Bothik *Tania Bothik *Sandrine Bothik *Alexis Bothik Familie Stite *Damien Stite *Justine Stite *Alexandra Stite Famille Alist *Anne Alist *Chloé Curie Famille Arhan *Gildas Arhan Famille Ramirez *Catherine Ramirez *Suzanne Goldstein *Bertrand Martin *Guillaume Martin Famille Verdier *Josselin Verdier *Rose Verdier *Violette Verdier Les Sims 2: Bon Voyage (à traduire) Boite à Famille Traveller Family *Trent Traveller (Male, Adult, Knowledge), Quit his job to travel with his family. Can be found in the family bin. *Trisha Traveller (Female, Adult, Popularity), Wife to Trent she is worried about him quitting his job but is excited to travel. Can be found with her family in the family bin. *Tina Traveller (Female, Child, Grow Up), Misses her school and her friends. Les Sims 2: Quartier Libre (à traduire) Boite à Famille Famille Cooke *Julien Cooke (Male, Adult, Popularity, Aries, Cuisine). Can be found in the family bin. Famille Picassiette *Antonin Picassiette (Male, Adult, Popularity, Aquarius, Games and Fitness), Newly married to Jessica. Can be found in the family bin. *Amanda Picassiette (Female, Adult, Family, Aries, Nature and Fitness), Newly married to Matthew. Can be found in the family bin. Vallée aux Souhaits Familie Trenno *Luis Trenno (Male, Senior, Knowledge, Taurus, Tinkering) *Victor Trenno (Male, Adulte, Family, Pisces, Nature), Fils de Luis *Elisabeth Trenno (Female, Adulte, Fortune, Virgo, Arts & Crafts) *Pauline Trenno (Female, Bambain, Pisces) Familie Jocque *Sophie Jocque (Adulte, Female, Popularity, Gemini, Fitness) *Bastien Jocque (Adulte, Male, Family, Aquarius, Cuisine) *Violette Jocque (Female, Adolescent, Popularity, Leo, Sports) Familie Blanc *Anna Blanc (Adult, Female, Family, Sagittarius, Music & Dance) *Ignace Blanc (Adult, Male, Popularity, Sagittarius, Film & Literature and Arts & Crafts) *Daniel Blanc (Child, Male, Grow Up, Pisces, Arts & Crafts) *Sheila Filbuste (Female, Adult, Romance, Gemini, Film & Literature and Music & Dance), Soeur de Anna Blanc. Familie Kontreteux * Odelia Kontreteux (Adulte, Female, Knowledge, Capricorn, Nature) * Edouard Kontretoux (Adulte, Male, Knowledge, Scorpio, Science) * Richard Kontretoux (Adolescent, Male, Fortune, Capricorn, Games) Familie Taupe *Nicolas Taupe (Adulte, Male, Popularity, Taurus, Tinkering) Famille Una *Natasha Una (Adulte, Female, Grilled Cheese, Sagittarius, Arts & Crafts), Cousin germain de Luis Trenno Les Sims 2: La vie en Appartement (à traduire) Boite à Famille Famille Gavigan * Mary Gavigan (Adult, Female, Family, Pisces) * Nathan Gavigan (Adult, Male, Fortune, Aquarius) * Isaiah Gavigan (Child, Male, Grow up, Taurus) Goodie Family * Faith Goodie (Elder, Female, Knowledge) * Herbert Goodie (Elder, Male, Knowledge) Famille Newson * Gavin Newson (Teen, Male, Fortune) * Ginger Newson (Teen, Female, Family) * Gabriella Newson (Child, Female, Grow Up) * Gallagher Newson (Child, Male, Grow Up) * Garrett Newson (Toddler, Male, Grow Up) * Georgia Newson (Toddler, Female, Grow Up) Baie de Belladona Green Household * Gabriel Green (Adult, Male, Knowledge) * Chastity Gere (Adult, Female, Romance) Contender Family * Carlos Contender (Elder, Male, Popularity) Famille Bateau * Armand DeBateau (Adult, Male, Family) * Tara DeBateau (Teen, Female, Knowledge) Peterson Family * Jessica Peterson (Adult, Female, Fortune) Cleveland Family * Marissa Cleveland (Adult, Female, Fortune) * Jason Cleveland (Adult, Male, Fortune) * Justin Cleveland (Teen, Male, Popularity) Famille Cordial * Samantha Cordial (Adult, Female, Knowledge, Aries) * Kimberly Cordial (Adult, Female, Knowledge, Aries) Famille Patel *Ramir Patel (Adult, Male, Popularity) *Ana Patel (Adult, Female, Family)- Heavily pregnant at the start of the game Baldwin Family *Benjamin Baldwin (Adult, Male, Popularity) *Isabel Baldwin (Adult, Female, Family) *Sofia Baldwin (Child, Female, Grow up) *Marcus Baldwin (Toddler, Male, Grow up) Rutherford Household * Geoff Rutherford (Adult, Male, Romance) * Connor Weir (Adult, Male, Fortune) Cho Family * Vivian Cho (Adult, Female, Family) * Etsu Cho (Toddler, Female, Grow up) Riley Family * Timothy Riley (Adult, Male, Knowledge, Libra) * Sally Riley (Child, Female, Grow up, Leo) Les Sims 3 Les Sims 3 Sunset Valley Famille Alto * Nick Alto (Homme, Adulte) * Vita Alto (Femme, Adulte) * Holly Alto (Femme, Adolescente) Famille Alvi *Yassine Alvi (Homme, Adulte) *VJ Alvi (Homme, Adolescent) *Nabil Alvi (Homme, Enfant) Famille Andrews *Beau Andrews (Homme, Adulte) *Victoria Andrews (Femme, Adulte) Famille Galantome *Bruno Galantome (Homme, Adulte) *Jocaste Galantome (Femme, Adulte) *Michael Galantome (Homme, Adolescent) *Sonia Galantome (Femme, Enfant) Famille Backer Famille Clavell *Xander Clavell (Homme, Jeune adulte) *Bessie Clavell (Femme, Senior) *Buster Clavell (Homme, Senior) Famille Ladentelle *Agnès Ladentelle (Femme, Adulte) Famille Frio *Connor Frio (Homme, Jeune Adulte) *Jean Frio (Homme, Jeune Adulte) Famille Funke Famille Glover Famille Gothik *Gunther Gothik (Homme, Adulte) *Cornélia Gothik (Femme, Adulte) *Vladimir Gothik (Homme, Enfant) Famille Hart *Gus Hart (Homme, Adulte) *Dorie Hart (Femme, Adulte) *Bebe Hart (Femme, Adolescente) Famille Jolina * Jamie Jolina (Femme, Adulte) Famille Keaton * Marty Keaton (Homme, Adulte) * Justine Keaton (Femme, Adulte) * Bébé à venir Keaton Famille Kennedy *Erin Kennedy (Femme, Jeune Adulte) Famille Koffi *Gobias Koffi (Homme, Adulte) Famille Plènozas *Geoffrey Plènozas *Noémie Plènozas *Malcolm Plènozas Famille Hébert *Kévin Hébert (Homme, Adulte) *Eliane Hébert (Femme, Adulte) *Zelda Mae (Femme, Jeune Adulte) *Martin Hébert (Homme, Adolescent) *Katia Hébert (Femme, Enfant) Famille Lum *Theodore Lum (Homme, Adulte) *Lily Lum (Femme, Adulte) *Lawrence Lum (Homme, Adolescent) Famille Martinez Famille Mères Célibataires Famille Colocataires Famille Sekemoto * Yumi Sekemoto (Femme, Sénior) * Leighton Sekemoto (Homme, Adulte) * Sam Sekemoto (Homme, Bambin) Famille Steel * Christopher Steel (Homme, Jeune Adulte) Famille Ursine *Claire Ursine (Femme, Adulte) *Bébé à venir Ursine Famille Wainwright Famille Wan-Goddard *Hank Godard (Homme, Jeune Adulte) *Pauline Wan (Femme, Jeune Adulte) Famille Williams *Marley Williams (Homme, Adulte) *Aimee Williams (Femme, Adulte) *Malika Williams (Femme, Bambin) Famille Wolff *Thornton Wolff (Homme, Adulte) *Morgana Wolff (Femme, Adulte) Riverview Famille Lothario Don Lothario (Homme, Jeune Adulte) Famille Bagley *Ma Bagley (Femme, Sénior) *Rhoda Bagley *Sherman Bagley Famille Carpenter-Rhodes *Hope Carpenter *Buzz Rhodes *Meadow Carpenter-Rhodes Famille Simovitch *Vadim Simovitch *Fatima Simovitch *Paulette Simovitch Famille Hasseck *Philippe Hasseck *Florence Hasseck *Buck Hasseck *Trigger Hasseck *Susie Hasseck *Ruby Hasseck *Steeve Hasseck Famille Cottoneye *Hunter Cottoneye Les Sims 3: Ambitions Twinbrook Famille Lalouche *Mathéis Lalouche *Cherish Lalouche *Bunny Lalouche *Notzo Lalouche Famille Economiseurs de simflouz *Aïdan Peddler *Pénélope Pincher Famille Colocataires *Alma Drill *Béa Kindle Famille Castor *Robert Castor *Bénédicte Castor *Jeffrey Castor *Thomas Castor Famille Laforêt *Olivier Laforêt *Holly Laforêt *Jade Laforêt *Emeraude Laforêt Famille Hunter *Kat Hunter *Zakaria Green Famille Knack *Nick Knack *Pattina Knack *Julienne Knack Famille Boulanger *Mary Boulanger *Lincoln Boulanger *Newton Boulanger Famille Whelohff *Rich Whelofhff *Rosy Whelofhff *Zo Whelofhff Famille Wolfe *DeAndre Wolf Famille Carlton *Sofia Carlton Famille Racket *Max Racket *Marigold Racket *Bill Racket *Denis Racket *Silver Racket *Shark Racket *Lolly Racket Famille Pidgin *Milly Pidgin *Dilly Pidgin Famille Darer *Juan Darer Famille Bayless *Gwen Bayless *Skeet Bayless *Chase Bayless *Tay Bayless Famille Drudge *Shamus Drudge *Eva Drudge Famille Dudley *Dudley Racket Famille Prudence *Phoenix Prudence *Parker Prudence *Pansy Prudence Famille Les amis geeks *Wei Keane *Justin Kayes *Lang Gwydd Famille Sargeant *Bobby Sargeant *Scout Sargeant Famille Lenigme *Anna-Liza Lenigme Famille Art et amour *Icare Muret *Gala Duballon Famille Coddle *Molly Coddle Famille Goode & Bad *Goodwin Goode *Sinbad Rotter Famille Bull *Amy Bull Famille Brandt *Marc Brandt Famille Glaise *Harwood Glaise Famille Jones-Brown *Lenny Smith-Jones *Renée William-Brown *Jenni Jones-Brown Les Sims sur Consoles Les Sims (console) Le nom par défaut du sim du joueur est Pat Newbie *Françoise Lacasse et Fred Lacasse *Christophe Rapat-Sité, Julien Rapat-Sité et Mimi Rapat-Sité. *Maman *Bobo le claudo *Pierre Lepaon et Pauline Lepaon *Thomas Pasfuté et Thérèse Pasfuté *Charles Lajoue et Chantal Lajoue *May Lescopines, Debbie Lescopines, Carine Lescopines, Ginette Lescopines et Pamela Lescopines. *Peter Lescopins, Walter Lescopins, Ziggy Lescopins, Raymond Lescopins et Woody Lescopins. *Carlos Colocs, Betty Colocs, Leyla Colocs, Sarah Colocs, Léon Colocs et Bingo Colocs. *Raymond Canon et Roxy Canon. *La Famille Gothik. *La Famille Bonpote. *La Famille Colocs. *La Famille Nouvot. *La Famille Coeuraprendre. Les Sims: Permis de Sortir *Julien Rapat-Sité, Mimi Rapat-Sité et Christophe Rapat-Sité. *Maman. *Général Payne. *Agathe Duchiffre. *Fanny Ladorée. *Hubert Laigle. *Viktor Blondy. *Mikino Nada. *Chase Kurtz. *Ying Yang. *Jean-Loup Lecoeur. *Caroline Lateuf. *Max Lafonte et Adeline Lafonte. *Lulu Rapeur. *Mona Lott. *Carmen Rocca. *Gabby Le Mugnyfique. *Vladimir Gothik et Sonia Gothik. *Pierre Tutti, Ziggy Tutti, Walter Tutti et Rodrigue Tutti. *Delphine Frutti, Ginètte Frutti, Carine Frutti et Pauline Frutti. Les Sims: Histoires de vie Histoire de Michelle * Michelle Mabel * Jérémy Niontouplin * Thomas Polon * Yvette Fossile * Madison Fortuna * Fiona Fortuna * Maëva Niter * Waring Sinclair Histoire de Lucas * Vincent Moore * Naomi Hunt * Samantha Hayden * Greg Chomsky * Sherman Boggle * Johnny Cullen * Alexa Starr * Kendra Blaise * Sasha Aires * Dr. Maximillion Oglethorpe * Don Calamari Les Sims: Histoires d'animaux * Alice Whitt * Sam Whitt * Diana DeBore * Precious DeBore * Amaya Flores * Roscoe Flores * Otis Fielding * Jake Fielding * Thomas Jones * Lucy Jones * Reece Mustella * Brock Thornton * Indie Thornton * Coach Grinder * Meat Grinder * Henry Beniz * Simon Beniz * Melissa Carter * Bruno Carter Les Sims: Histoires de naufragés * Waiata * Professor Winford Rhinehart * Ron Condor * Fangaloka Manave * Huhana Manave * Nanihi Manave * Amanaki Tama * Rohahu Anuata * Emobi Whetu * Timoti Fekitoa * Akolo Mamanu * Ahio Heimata * Rainui Heimata * Orama Herenui * Kiri Roimata * Tumata Tehea * Hugh Bailey * Sandra Barnham * Gina Gibson * Robby Smith * Emma Langsford * Bart Pittman Catégorie:Sims Catégorie:Listes